Stubborn Love
by Always Your Flower
Summary: "You're in my head," Scorpius started. "And I haven't thought clearly since the night of the concert." Lily didn't seem to be buying his words, and only rolled her hazel eyes. "You'll get over it," she said before stepping around his massive form and continuing on as if nothing at all happened.
1. The Rock Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Scorpius first saw the girl at a concert. One of his favorite bands would be preforming, though it didn't show on his face, as he seemed quite bored with the whole affair. A few of his friends came along with him, although they didn't care for Scorpius' taste in music. They insisted that they would enjoy themselves no matter what, and were sure to bring several bottles of firewhiskey. There were crowds of people, and Scorpius couldn't stand the close proximity as the bodies crammed against each other, begging to get a closer look at the performers, that were sure to never notice any individual face in the sea of people. Scorpius rolled his eyes as his own friends fell victim to the hype of the moment. Taking a step towards the exit, preparing to leave the dingy pub, despite the fact that he really wanted to see the next band preform, he took one last look at where his friends stood, only to see they had mixed in with the crowd. He mentally slapped himself for thinking he could tolerate the clusters of people, many of who were quite odd looking, with spiky hair and nose rings, just to see a performance.

"Zabini," he said to one of his friends. "I'm out of here."

"What should I tell Myra?" The dark boy asked with a smirk.

"Tell her that I didn't invite her and I have no interest in her generic beauty," he said in an emotionless tone. "And then snog her so she'll forget the whole thing." Scorpius knew his friend was far more drunk than himself, and he could get away with pawning Myra, a silly girl that inisisted on following Scorpius like a lost puppy, off on his friend. Damien Zabini laughed and then pushed his friend away.

"Just get out of here, since you're too good for this scene," Damien joked before Scorpius was out of ear shot.

Just as he was nearing the exit a flash of red drew his eyes away from the door, and back toward the mass of people. He followed the red that seemed to glow against the dark background, but lost it amongst the crowd. Curiosity struck a chord in him. He couldn't believe he was actually thinking about going back into the mess of people, but before his mind could convince him otherwise his feet were moving, guiding him back.

He found the red easily, and when he thought he lost it it resurfaced not long after. He was closing in on her, just as she turned. He knew that face. Her hazel eyes bore into his grey ones, not a lick of hesitation showing through her stare. He was openly gawking at the girl, but she didn't squirm under his scrutinizing gaze as most girls usually did. He had to admit he'd always found her strange, though never really realizing it. Now here she stood, a girl that he didn't really know, but thought he knew so well. He'd never realized how light her eyes were or how her hair was much darker red than the rest of her family's hair.

"What?" Her voice rose above the crowd. It was sweet, lighter than he'd expected, though at the moment there was an edge of annoyance to it. She stood there casually with one hand on her hip and the other resting at her side, as if she weren't surrounded by sweaty strangers throwing there bodies around in what they considered to be suitable dancing. Her head tilted slightly to the left, a small frown formed at the corner of her lips, as she waited for his response.

"I don't know," Scorpius finally replied awkwardly. He knew he was still staring, and made an attempt to distract himself by coughing and looking away. But his eyes went right back to the girl, like she was a magnet.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder in a move of agitation and stared at him, waiting for a proper response.

"Want to dance?" Scorpius finally offered. Her gaze never faltered, and he felt a little stupid for asking.

A smile tugged at her lips as she thought about his question. She must have found it amusing and she said, "I suppose." Before Scorpius could say another word she took his hand and pulled him into the crowd and began moving her hips. Her moves were much more fluid than the others that surrounded them, though Scorpius no longer seemed to notice them. He felt slightly more encouraged and tried to move as smoothly as she did, and yet he knew he was failing miserably. He decided to make the bold move and pull her body closer against his. She didn't protest as his hands ran over her too tight jeans, and even slid over her backside. The music was loud, and the room seemed to have risen a hundred degrees, but even with little beads of sweat forming on her neck she looked cool as ever.

"What's your name?" Scorpius tried to yell over the music. He assumed she hadn't heard him since there was no response. She just continued to move her body against his. He watched her face, trying to see any reaction.

As the song ended the girl pulled back a little. "You know," she said. He wasn't entirely surprised that she knew who he was, and surely Scorpius Malfoy should know her since they had been going to the same school for the past five years.

"Oh," he said, "I'm Scorpius." He felt stupid as he held out his hand.

She pushed his hand away and moved in as if to kiss him. Bringing her lips to his ear she whispered, "I know." She moved to leave, but Scorpius reached for her hand to stop her. He didn't pull her to him, but held onto her hand.

"Wait," he said. He could see the frustration on her face as he spoke to her, though she didn't look up at him, instead she just looked at his hand on hers without responding. She seemed to be debating something before shaking his hand off hers seemingly deeply offended by the gesture. "Please," he said before she turned away again.

He could see her inhale deeply, clearly annoyed. "We 've only been going to the same school for the past five years and you're still trying to pretend you don't know me ," she started somewhat sarcastically. "Oh and not to mention we're in the same house." She seemed to find his dumbfounded expression funny as she tried to suppress a smirk.

Scorpius hardly knew what to say. Yes, they went to the same school and were even in the same house, but her name alone was enough to keep him at bay. She was Lily Potter, sister to James and Albus Potter, neither of whom he was particularly fond of. He had all but forgotten the girl was a Slytherin, though it was quite a shock. He couldn't believe he'd never seemed to notice the girl before now.

"I never see you," was all he could think to say.

"I don't want to be seen by you." Her face didn't betray any emotion as she spoke. If anything she seemed a little impatient with the whole situation.

"Another dance?" He offered weakly trying to hold her there. He wasn't entirely sure what to think of Lily Potter. She was so confident, something he had never seen at school, and it threw off his own confidence.

"I don't think so." She turned and walked out of the crowd. It only took Scorpius a few seconds to follow the girl, knowing he would regret it if he didn't. She took a seat at the bar, not ordering herself anything. Scorpius admired the way the fabric of her green shirt clung to her body, showing off her curves. Curves that could send him over the edge, easily.

"Let me buy you a drink." He'd had enough time to recover a bit of his own natural charisma, though she didn't seem to notice.

"No thanks, Malfoy." Her voice wasn't harsh, but she was clearly tired of his presence.

"Just give me a chance, Lily." Raising an auburn eyebrow at him, her walls cracked slightly and she nodded, allowing him to buy her a drink.

He bought them each a firewhiskey. Scorpius had taken two drinks when he saw that Lily's glass was empty. He ordered two more, determined to finish both of his before she finished the next one.

"Don't like being beat by a girl, Malfoy?" Lily's eyes danced in amusement at the tall blond who struggled to down both of his drinks.

"It's not that you're a girl," he said.

"What then? Because I'm a Potter?" She seemed sure of her accusation, and Scorpius had to admit to himself that it might be true, though he would never tell that to the red head in front of him.

"Come on, let's dance Potter," he said holding out his hand. She shook her head and turned back to her drink.

"Don't think so." She downed the rest of her drink and sighed at the empty glass.

"Because I'm a Malfoy?" it wasn't really a question and he was sure he was right.

"Because I'm not into arrogant blonds," she retorted with a smile.

"I think you could make an exception," he said moving a little closer to her. "Did I mention that I'm really into red heads."

She laughed, surprising Scorpius. "Oh please don't tell me that actually works. How easy do you think I am?" Lily gestured for another drink, and smiled sweetly at the bartender. He was handsome, and vaguely familiar to Scorpius.

"Thanks, Teddy." Her eyes watched the man behind the counter as he smiled at her. Something about their interaction unsettled Scorpius.

"You come here often then?" Scorpius said nudging his chin in the general direction of the bartender.

"Not really." She said without elaborating. She got up, leaving her drink, and walked towards the exit. Scorpius watched, debating if he should follow.

"She'll be back," the bartender said watching her also. "She would never leave before her favorite band." Scorpius watched as the bartender's hair changed colors briefly, and narrowed his eyes. "Good luck with her," he continued on, "she doesn't give anyone the time of day." He smirked.

"Anyone but you?" Scorpius asked sarcastically.

"I'm the exception," the now blue haired man said confidently. Before Scorpius could respond Lily was back, and ordering a new drink.

"Maybe you should slow down," the bartender commented as she began sipping her new beverage.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell me what to do." Her words were harsh, but her eyes were playful.

"The more you drink, the more likely you'll dance with me," Scorpius said.

"Are you still here?" she said without looking at him.

"Not planning on going anywhere," he said ruefully.

"You're going to ruin my night until I agree to dance with you, aren't you?" She set down her glass and turned to look at him.

"I've got nothing better to do," he teased.

"Or no one," she mumbled, but Scorpius let it slide.

"Is that a yes?"

"Not exactly," she said.

"Well you danced with me once, I can only hope you will again," Scorpius held out his hand.

"That's some sound logic you've got there." Taking his hand she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Scorpius smirked as he pulled her into the crowd of people and despite the up tempo music, he held her close. She didn't bother fighting him on it, instead focusing on the music as opposed to the tall blond who was pressed up against her in a desperate attempt to break her down. The firewhiskey was working through her veins, and truthfully she was slightly grateful to have his stable body to lean on.

When the song ended Fighting Fire, the band Scorpius came to see came on stage. The music was harsher than the previous bands, and Scorpius was sure Lily wouldn't like it. He was shocked when he saw her eyes light up in excitement as they opened with one of their more common songs. He wasn't sure if it was the music, the firewhiskey, or the way Lily's own eyes blazed, but he suddenly pulled her into his arms. He lowered his lips near hers, pausing as he inhaled her floral scent that was lightly mixed with sweat. One of his hands was at the nape of her neck, while the other lingered at her waist, holding her close to him. He heard his name, but before he looked up her lips were against his. His response was immediate, forgetting his friends, who were now hollering obscenities. After too short a time for Scorpius' own liking she pulled back, smirking.

"See you," she said as she turned away embarrassed at her own impulses that came to life thanks to the firewhiskey. Scorpius wanted to go after her, but his friends came in a swarm. Myra was among them, looking disturbed as she followed his line of sight. They'd all probably seen him kissing Lily, but he didn't exactly care. At the moment e was mesmerized by the sway of Lily's hips and when he finally pulled himself back to reality she was too far gone.

**AN: This was originally a one shot, but I decided to expand it. Please Review and let me know what you all think. I've included a small scene with Teddy as a tribute to my other story, which I am currently working on another chapter of. **


	2. Frustrations and Ferocity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Scorpius woke up, his head pounding, and let out a loud groan. "What the fuck?" he said a little too loudly.

"Oi! Shut it," a voice across the room bellowed throwing something hard—probably a potions book—at Scorpius. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"I'll kick your ass Zabini, and you know it," Scorpius said, not in the mood to deal with his smart-ass friend.

"Try it mate," he said sitting up a little. "I know you're still in a pissy mood over the Potter girl, but honestly, she's not even that hot."

"Piss off," Scorpius said before getting up. He threw on the robes that were hanging over the side of his bed, not caring that they were wrinkled.

He headed for the common room with a book under his arm, planning on wasting the morning hours until breakfast. Of course he wouldn't be lucky enough to be there alone. He thought about turning back, but Myra had already spotted him and waved him over.

"You're up early," she said. She was still in her pajamas, which were surprisingly much better than the clothes she normally wore. She wore clothes that were too small, thinking it emphasized her body, where it only made her look trashy in Scorpius' eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," Scorpius said, trying to think of a way out of the conversation without being overly rude. Their parents were friends, and Scorpius was certain that if he were rude to Myra it would get back to his parents.

"I know you don't like me," she said, surprising Scorpius. He'd assumed the reason she followed him around was that she assumed he felt the same about her. "But I think we could be really good together. Our parents would be thrilled."

"Just another reason not to then," Scorpius scowled.

"I get it, you're all hung up on the Potter girl, but that will fade. And then you'll still have me here." She stood up, and ran her hands through his blond locks. "We all saw you kissing her. But we've been back for nearly two weeks, and you haven't even spoken to her. I don't think she's interested in what you have to offer, which honestly isn't much for the little princess."

Scorpius growled. "Fuck you."

"Sure," she smiled. "I always knew you wanted to." She shuffled out of the room before Scorpius could respond.

Despite how much he detested Myra, she made sense in a lot of ways. Lily hadn't made any effort in contacting him after the concert, and she had the remaining two weeks of summer break to write him. Now that they were back at school she didn't make any move to speak to him or even acknowledge their encounter.

At breakfast he watched Lily from across the Great Hall. She was sitting with her brother and cousins at the Gryffindor table, and hadn't spared a glance in his direction. Albus Potter, on the other hand was openly glaring at the blond Slytherin.

"Oi," Zabini threw a piece of toast at his friend's head. "Mate, we're going to Hogsmeade this weekend. You in?"

"Sure," Scorpius said turning his attention back to those around him.

"Myra's going with Goyle, so at least you wont have her hanging all over you." Flint looked at the girl as she draped herself across yet another guy. "That ones persistent, isn't she?"

"Quidditch practice tonight?" Avery piped in speaking to no one in particular.

"Just cause some of you don't get laid doesn't mean all of us want to waste our nights on the Quidditch pitch," Flint joked.

"I get laid!" Avery protested.

Scorpius snorted, while Zabini choked on his toast. "Who would touch you with a ten foot poll?" Flint egged on further.

"Sod off," Avery replied lamely, causing all of them to laugh loudly, drawing the attention of the room.

After Avery stormed out of the Great Hall, Zabini commented, "Maybe we should lighten up on the git."

"And take away all the fun?" Flint looked to Malfoy.

"Zabini's probably right," Scorpius agreed.

"Just because you're hung up on a girl that doesn't care you exist." Flint remarked under his breath.

"I don't give a damn about Potter," Scorpius said loudly enough for the entire table to hear, possibly the entire Great Hall. Without looking to see if Lily heard, he stood from his seat and left the Great Hall.

"Oi, Malfoy!" A voice called from behind him.

"Potter," Malfoy sneered as the dark haired boy approached. His glasses were slightly crooked as he pushed them up his nose.

"Stay away from my sister." His voice was calm, and in truth he didn't look threatening, but Scorpius knew otherwise. The two had classes together the entire time at Hogwarts, and Malfoy knew he was plenty good at curses and defense.

"I don't plan on going anywhere near your sister," Scorpius said taking a step closer to the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

"Then stop staring at my sister," his voice didn't waver and neither did his gaze. "Or I'll curse your balls off."

"Albus," Lily's soft voice carried through the empty corridor. "Albus," she said again, and stopped when she spotted the two. "What the hell, Al?"

"Lils," he said, quickly putting his wand in his pocket, which Malfoy hadn't even noticed he'd drawn. "I said I'd be back."

"What are you doing," she said looking at her brother and then the tall blond.

"Just having a little chat with my old pal here," he smiled his famous crooked smile, the one that all the girls swooned over. Not his sister.

"Just having a chat my arse!" She smacked her brother on the shoulder.

'Ow!" he rubbed his shoulder. "You didn't see the way he was looking at you!" He complained in his own defense.

"I can take care of myself," she smacked him again, harder. "Get your arse back in there!" Albus gave Scorpius a hard look before Lily smacked him again and he turned to leave. Scorpius had to admit it was quite comical the way Lily commanded her older brother, and he let a small smirk grace his features.

"Sorry about him," Lily said once he was out of earshot. "He can be a bit of a prat at times." Scorpius studied Lily for a long moment, not saying a word. "Ok," she said, looking uncomfortable. "I'll just be—"

"Why didn't you write?" Scorpius blurted out before he could stop himself.

Lily looked stunned at his sudden change of subject. She blinked several times before responding.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know," Scorpius looked at the red head, her perfect poker face set into place, betraying no hint of emotion. "I just figured you'd have something to say to me after that night, and, well…" he trailed off, feeling stupid for bringing anything up.

"Ok, I'll be seeing you then." She said turning away.

Frustration bubbled inside of him as he watched Lily walk away. Did she sway her hips oh so tantalizing just to throw it in his face?

As the other students filtered out of the Great Hall, Scorpius wiped his mind of any thoughts of Lily Potter, the girl that clearly had little to no interest in him.

"Hey, Scor," Zabini said slapping his friend on the back. "I wondered where you'd run off to," he laughed. Scorpius shook his friend off him. "No need to be so grumpy, remember the party's tonight."

Every year Slytherin had a party to start off the term, and this year was no different. In fact, this year was supposed to be even better, seeing as it was their last year.

"Maybe the princess will be there," Zabini suggested, eyeing his friend.

'Fuck Potter," Scorpius burst out.

"Well alright then," Zabini laughed lightly at his friend's outburst. "Looks like we'll be getting good and drunk then."

Classes seemed to lag for the remainder of the day, and Scorpius couldn't find any energy to bring himself to care one way or another at what his professors were saying.

Zabini was passing Scorpius yet another shot of firewhiskey, and he was downing them, the burn in his throat had dulled long ago, though the burn of seeing Lily Potter there hadn't. She showed up alone, but that didn't mean she would leave alone. He noticed that one of the Scamander twins had shown up late, and he was hanging around the petite red head.

"Want me to take care of that?" Zabini asked nodding toward the Gryffindor that looked entirely out of place in the mass of Slytherins.

Scorpius' response was to grab the closes girl and snog her, and though she was pretty, he tossed her aside as though he were throwing an old piece of parchment in the trash. Flint had wondered off some time ago, mentioning something about all the fit girls in the world, and none of them seemed to be at the party.

Grey eyes roamed the room, looking for the red head that was no longer talking to Scamander. It took him longer than normal to spot her mop of red hair on the dance floor, and even longer to register the fact that she was dancing with one of his own friends. He shouldn't have been surprised, Flint was not only very drunk, but he'd snog just about any girl.

Lily was clearly intoxicated, but she held her drink good, and when Flint's hands began groping her she pulled away. Scorpius couldn't suppress the smirk. Flint didn't stand a chance. She left the dance floor, Flint trailing behind her. He offered her another drink, and despite her already drunken state she accepted it.

Lorcan Scamander wondered the Slytherin party, completely out of place. He finally spotted Lily and made a beeline for her. Some Slytherin bloke wrapped himself around her, and Lorcan wasn't sure whether she wanted him there or not. With his Gryffindor courage he marched up to them, and questioned Lily.

"You alright, Lils?" Lorcan's blue eyes peered into Lily's hazel ones.

"Lorcan," Lily said, unraveling herself from the handsome, burly boy. "Come with me," she said, taking him by the hand and ignoring the loud protests of Flint. "Look," she said trying to be as nice as possible. "I know you only came to keep an eye on me as per request of my brother."

"Lils," Lorcan couldn't deny that fact. She saw thru everything. "That's only part of why I'm here."

"Well that's enough for me to ask you to leave. I'm sorry, Lorcan, but I can take care of myself." She pushed him toward the exit. "Just tell him I hexed you, and you were outnumbered." She smiled at her childhood friend. It was sad the two drifted apart, but not entirely surprising. Lorcan looked as though he wanted to say more, and he did, but decided it was better to leave.

Scorpius noticed her absence, but distracted himself with yet another shot of firewhiskey. She made her intentions earlier clear; she had none. Flint had made his way back to where Scorpius and Zabini were, and took a seat on the couch across from them with an arrogant grin on his face, that Malfoy wanted to hex.

When Lily reentered the room she didn't appear to be looking for anyone in particular, and Flint's disappointment showed through on his face. He was persistant, though, and he stood up and walked to where Lily was, talking to some fellow fifth year Slytherins.

"Oi, Potter," Flint said coming up behind her and grabbing her at the waist.

"Oi, Flint," she replied mocking him. When he didn't look amused she let out a sigh. "What do you want?"

"I thought we were enjoying ourselves out there on the dance floor. Maybe we could continue things in my room," he smiled showing his perfect white teeth.

"No thanks," she said before turning away. Scorpius knew Flint wouldn't let it go, and was on his feet without a thought.

"Listen to me," Flint said pulling Lily around to face him. Before Scorpius could even reach the two Lily's wand was out and pointed directly at the large boy's face.

"No, you listen," she said fiercely. "I don't take too kindly to arrogant pricks thinking they can grab me however they want. Go find some slag to mess around with."

Scorpius admired her fight, but could see that Flint was too drunk to see just how serious she was.

"Flint," Scorpius' cool voice carried through the small crowd that had formed. "Let's go have a drink, mate." He nodded toward Scorpius but not before shooting Lily a quick glare. She returned by playfully sticking her tongue out. A laugh escaped Scorpius' mouth, earning him a small smile from Lily.

"You were right about her," Flint said in an agitated tone. "She's a little tease isn't she?"

Scorpius stood, not responding, hoping Flint would shut up. He grabbed another drink for himself, rubbing his fingers along the cool glass.

"She's a little bitch isn't she?" Scorpius' moves were too quick for Flint to realize what was coming, as Scorpius' fist came crashing down on his jaw. The burly boy dropped to the ground and Scorpius shook off the numb pain his hand felt.

"Dammit Flint," he mumbled to the mop of brown hair on the floor. "You never did know when to shut up." Scorpius looked up and saw a concerned pair of hazel eyes meet his own.

"Bloody hell," Zabini said reaching the scene. "Flint's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." The two boys laughed and moved to carry their friend to his dorm.

**AN: I am really enjoying writing this story so far, and the chapters are coming out easily for me. So…I've never used much profanity in my writing, but I was trying to get into character, and that's how I think teenage boys talk! I hope I didn't offend anyone. Thank you to those that are reading, especially those that reviewed. This chapter is for you guys!**


	3. Fatal Flaw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

After Scorpius and Zabini got Flint into bed, which was no easy task, as he was a huge bloke, Zabini returned to the party, saying he was going to find a fit girl and snog her if it killed him. Scorpius debated whether he should go back with his friend, but didn't feel like sulking over the red head that was probably talking to yet another bloke. The firewhiskey was still running through his blood, making sleep come much easier than it would have otherwise. As he was drifting to sleep he thought he heard a noise. He jolted up, listening carefully. When he didn't hear anything he rolled back over, closing his eyes. As soon as he relaxed he heard the noise again, which turned out to be a light tapping. Letting out a frustrated growl he got out of bed and pulled his pants on.

He'd assumed it was Myra, following him, probably hoping he was drunk enough to let her in—never, he thought. To his utter shock when he opened the door it was a pile of red hair he saw, not brown. Both stood facing each other for a long moment. She was swaying slightly from side to side as she smiled up at him. Her hair was quite a mess, and cheeks were pink, but Scorpius found her charming in her drunken state.

"Hi," she finally said breaking the silence.

"Hi." He was suddenly aware that he hadn't bothered to put a shirt on, though the way Lily was looking at him she didn't mind it one bit.

"You going to make me stand here all night?" She asked when he didn't say anything else. She placed her hand on her hip, a habit he noticed she did when she was annoyed.

"Sure," he said pulling the door open wider and stepping aside to allow her in. She purposely brushed against him when entering the room. "Flint's asleep, but the bloke's so drunk he's dead to the world." His mood lightened at the sight of Lily.

Without another word Lily turned to Scorpius, looking into his grey eyes briefly before flinging her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. She pulled her body to him. Scorpius wasn't sure what was happening, but reacted quickly, leading them to his bed without breaking the kiss. There was nothing gentle or romantic about the kiss, Lily lips had no rhythm to them, but Scorpius wasn't complaining. Her body was warm as she pressed herself against him more, adding to the heat between them. She pulled back, eliciting a groan from Scorpius.

"I wanted to thank you," was all she said before pressing her lips to his in another sloppy kiss. He allowed his hands to roam her body, first down her sides and across her backside, without stopping in any particular area. She was far too drunk to realize what was happening, and Scorpius knew that. He was drunk, but not drunk enough to allow it to go any further without feeling like he was somehow taking advantage of the girl.

He allowed himself one more moment of the drunken kiss, before gently placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"You're pretty drunk, Lily." Scorpius spoke softly while brushing loose strands of auburn hair away from her face.

"I know," she giggled. "And so are you." He laughed a little at the sound of her giggle, which was something he'd never heard before. She wasn't much of a giggler.

"Not as drunk as you," he teased. It felt strangely comfortable to be joking with Lily, despite the fact that he rarely joked at all. "I'd hate to be too drunk to remember this," his voice was a little more serious as he thought about it.

"I wont forget," Lily said unconvincingly, though Scorpius highly doubted that.

"You should probably get your beauty rest," Scorpius offered.

"Are you calling me ugly?" She looked indignant, which was hard to pull off in her drunken state.

"On the contrary," Scorpius smirked, holding one of her hands in his and bringing it to his lips in a very charming fashion. "You are quite lovely."

"Oh boy," Lily said snatching her hand back. "You're quite the charmer."

"I can be," he agreed.

"Then you are right, I should probably get out of here," Lily said, making no move to leave.

"I'll walk you back to your room," Scorpius stood up, pulling Lily with him.

"That's quite alright," she said. "I'm going back to the party. I just wanted to pop in here and give you my gratitude."

"Well I'd love to get your gratitude another time," Scorpius eyed the girl, " are far too drunk to go back to the party." Ha tapped her nose, his mood still light. "Come on," he said sweeping her into his arms. She squealed loudly at the shock of his strong arms engulfing her small frame as he picked her up with minimum effort on his part.

"Put me down, you git!" She yelled, causing Flint to stir. Both froze, waiting to see if he would wake.

"But I don't want to, mum," he mumbled, and rolled to his other side. Both Scorpius and Lily burst into laughter and he set her back on her feet.

The walk back was quiet, neither one making an attempt at a conversation with the other. Her steps were clumsy, and more than once Scorpius had to wrap his arms around her to keep her from falling over.

"Lily, can I ask you something," Scorpius said as they approached her room. He was hoping that he would get some semblance of the truth from her seeing as she was under the influence of firewhiskey, which in many cases was as effective as veritiserum.

"Uh, I guess," she said slowly.

"I know you like me," he started.

"That's not a question," she cut in.

"I know, I was getting to that," he smirked at her. "Well I know you like me, so why do you ignore me all the time, except when you're completely trashed?"

"You want the list?" She asked with a slight slur to her words.

"There's a list?" He raised a blonde brow, curious and a little amused. They'd reached her room, but she didn't move for the handle to her door.

"Well the obvious," she started and leaned against the door. "You're a Malfoy." When her words didn't register she continued. "And I'm a Potter," she said as if she were explaining it to a child. I've got loads of family here, and it's bound to get around."

"What else?" Malfoy asked, seeing the logic behind her reasoning. She did have loads of family, not to mention the consequences if his own parents found out. It could be a disaster.

"You've never even noticed me before, and now all of a sudden you're interested in me?" She looked skeptical and she leaned her weight on one foot, still using the door for support.

"You never let me see you before now," he argued. When he said "see" her, he wasn't talking literal, but she'd never really hung around older Slytherins. She never went to parties before this year, of course she was too young then, because they were for fifth years and up only.

"Malfoy," she said his name softly. "We've got nothing in common. Nothing to keep us going." She looked sad at the fact, as she continued to sway on her feet.

"Sure we do," he said without thinking. In truth they didn't really know each other enough to know if they'd have anything in common. And he was reaching when he offered, "What about the rock show?"

"I guess we both kind of liked them, huh," she said, though that was hardly enough to convince her.

"Well that's something." He stopped. "It's at least a start."

"The world will just come between us," she said now looking directly into his stormy eyes. "Not really worth all the trouble, don't you think?"

"Maybe not." He agreed leaning into her. He took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of flowers mixed with firewhiskey.

"Goodnight, Malfoy." Lily said pulling back and stumbling through her door to her bed.

The next morning Scorpius was up before his dorm mates, and was the first one down to breakfast. Zabini followed shortly after, and Flint nearly a half an hour later. He looked as though it pained him to simply keep his eyes open, let alone lift his glass for a drink.

"Some night, mate," Scorpius commented upon seeing the burly boy.

Flint rubbed his jaw. "Did you hit me?" He looked down at his food, debating on which would be the best choice.

"Sure did," Scorpius said with a smirk. "You were asking for it though."

"I have no doubt about that." Flint said, joking as he continued studying his food.

Zabini grinned and waved at a girl sitting across the room. Scorpius and Flint both looked up and recognized the face. She was smiling down at her food, and her blush could be seen clear across the Great Hall.

"Rose Weasely?" Flint choked, while Scorpius stared wide-eyed at his friend.

"That's the girl you found to snog all night?" Scorpius hadn't even recalled seeing her at the party. "How is that even possible?" It's not that Rose was entirely unattainable, but she hadn't been known for her reputation with the boys.

"We didn't just snog," Zabini said defensively. "I got bored at the party and decided to roam the corridors, and she was out doing her head girl duties, and well…you know." He smiled widely and looked to the red head across the hall who was looking back at him, with her own smile.

"Well shit," Flint said, looking a little brighter than he had at first. "Nicely played, that one," he said gesturing towards the Gryffindor table.

"Just cause you didn't have any luck last night," Zabini started just as Lily entered the Great Hall. She wasn't as put together as she normally was. Her hair was loose falling across her shoulders, and her robes were a little wrinkled, and she wasn't wearing any makeup.

'Oh that," Flint said stirring his eggs around on his plate. "Yes, well I was too fucked up to even know what I was doing."

"Don't worry, mate," Zabini said with a grin. "She put you in your place." He slapped his friend on the shoulder and returned to his own plate of food.

Lily took a seat at the Slytherin table, a few seats down from Scorpius. She eyed him for a moment before piling her plate with food, not making any attempt to speak to the blonde who was staring at her. Of course he didn't make any move to speak with her either.

After breakfast it was time for Quidditch try outs, and as Captain of the team Scorpius was in charge. He'd been severely disappointed with the outcome, even having to give a chaser spot to a third year. Once everyone had dispersed after the tryouts Scorpius went down to the dungeons for Potions and then to Transfiguration. He'd been working on becoming an animagus, something that had always intrigued him, though he was still a ways off from it.

Finally when Scorpius had a little time to himself, he headed to the library, where he could study for his upcoming NEWTS. They were still a ways off, but he was planning to become a Healer, and he needed top marks for that.

Of course he would have to run into a distraction, and that distraction was Lily Potter. She was already sitting at a table, alone, with her face buried in parchment and books. Scorpius blew out a long breath and took the seat across from her. She didn't look up at first, not seeming to notice him.

"Can I help you, Malfoy?" She finally said without looking up as she scribbled something down.

"How did you know it was me?" He leaned across the table, keeping his voice down.

"I'm a seer," she joked in a low voice.

"Cant a bloke just take any open seat he sees?" Scorpius asked, keeping the mood light. "Can we talk about last night?" He pulled out his own parchment and ink setting them in front of him.

"I'll give any bloke one dance," Lily hissed referring to Flint. "I don't see the harm in that."

"Well you should. Flint's a big guy and he doesn't like no for an answer." Scorpius struggled to keep his voice in a hushed tone. "Next time it could be worse."

"What? Like a tall, arrogant blonde that follows me around?" She smirked.

"I'm really not that bad," Scorpius commented. "At least you didn't think so last night. Besides, you danced with me twice," he looked around making sure they weren't drawing the attention of those around them. "And you kissed me!"

"Look—"

"Twice," he added.

"Ah," Lily said looking serious, though Scorpius figured she was teasing him. "That was my fatal flaw with you."

**AN: So here is chapter 3, I hope you all liked the Lily/Scor action, which was just so fun to write. I'll try to keep the chapters coming out, but will be out of town this weekend, so I'm not sure how much time I will have to write then. As always, I love reviews! **


End file.
